


little scraps of you and me

by yourgirlislovely



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Snippets, The author is a weirdo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourgirlislovely/pseuds/yourgirlislovely
Summary: "Trust me Ma'am, I'm the Marshal."" Yes but I was expecting the Mandalorian."Snippets of a nearly impossible possibility.
Relationships: Omera/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 100
Kudos: 41





	1. Sorgan? That's just right around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent and came from my thirst for both Timothy Olyphant and Julia Jones.
> 
> I want to recognize wakandawinterprincess for her Snippets work. I loved the structure and format of it so I decided to give it a shot for this ship.
> 
> As always, reviews are welcome!

Sorgan? That's just right around the corner

* * *

It's a shame to lose the armor, but a deal's a deal.

Worth it, with the krayt dragon slaughtered and harvested.

Just makes being the protector of Mos Pelgo a little harder. 

So when the Mandalorian tosses him a commlink, Vanth figures it's a direct hotline to his new ally. 

"Don't call me." 

Vanth raises an eyebrow, "what's this for then?"

"For someone who can help."

"But not you though."

The Mandalorian exhales. "As long as I'm on this search for others like me, there's no guarantee I'll be anywhere nearby. And as long as you're protecting Mos Pelgo, you'll need help. And this," he nods to the small grey device in Vanth's hand, "is how you're getting it."

Vanth smirks. "Or you could let me hold onto the armor. "

The silence that follows is a reminder that Vanth's new friend doesn't take well to jokes. 

"I was _joking_."

More silence. Vanth makes a note that humor is beyond the limits of a Mandalorian.

He clears his throat. "Well then, what can you tell me about this _help_?"

"A good person." 

  
  


"Uh-huh."

"... A good shot too."

"And where is this good person who's a good shot?"

  
  


"Sorgan."

  
  


Vanth snorts. "You're _bullshitting_ me right?

The Mandalorian sighs. "I am not bullshitting you."

"So you mean to tell me there's a powerful mercenary in a completely different planet, let alone star system who'll help me out."

"No, I'm telling you there's a krill farmer from Sorgan who can help you with any trouble." 

  
  


Vanth rubs his hands over his face. "Krill farmer. He's a krill farmer."

" _She's_ a krill farmer."


	2. Who you gonna call?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm full speed ahead for part 2 and almost done with 3.

Who you gonna call?

* * *

Omera bites her lip, staring down at the small watch-like device in her hand.

She's lost track of how many times she’s picked it up and after a few minutes of contemplation, puts it down again. 

All she needs to do is press the button and ask for Din to return to Sorgan.

"If only it were that simple," she mutters.

Luck is the reason he was on Sorgan when her village needed him the most. She’s not sure if there's enough of it for the Mandalorian to come back. For him to come back in _time_.

Chances are he's way past the borders of the Outer Rim, searching for the Child's family. 

  
  


Omera isn't sure if this is enough of an emergency to being terrorized and pillaged by raiders but surely clashes between her village and the local townspeople could be something he _could_ help with. Before the conflict escalates and someone gets hurt. 

_'The worst he can do is refuse_ ' she thinks. _'And if he does, then well, time to think of something else. We'll –'_

She almost drops the commlink at the first ring.

The device lights up, eagerly awaiting her press of the button to connect the call.

She clears her throat and wipes the sweat off of her hand on her skirt.

_This is it. Be calm and straightforward. You can do this._

click.

"Hello D–"

_"Is this the krill farmer on Sorgan?"_

The unfamiliar drawl is enough to break her out of her nervousness.

This is not the Mandalorian.


	3. The First of Many Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming at you with Part 3!

The First of Many Conversations

* * *

_"_ _You are not the Mandalorian."_

Given the history of the commlink, he's not surprised by this statement. Not the response he expects though. 

_"Hello? Who is this?"_

Vanth clears his throat. " This is Vanth. Cobb Vanth.”

Silence.

_“Where is the Mandalorian?”_

“Alive when I last saw him.” The Mandalorian trusts her, but that doesn’t mean he does. 

_“And when was that?”_

“Around the time he gave me his commlink to reach out to you.” 

  
  


_“And who are you to him?”_ The lack of trust goes both ways apparently. 

  
  


But it doesn’t mean he’s gonna take this line questioning without some of his own. 

  
  


“I could ask you the same thing Ma’am.”

  
  


It’s quiet on the other end, but he knows he struck a nerve. 

  
  


_“Listen_ **_sir_ ** _, you called me. And unless you have some real answers for me, I’m shutting this line off.”_

“Wait wait wait,” spills out of his mouth. This is his only shot to having a close enough ally, he can at least try to piss her off less. 

Vanth sighs. _Here goes nothing._

“He was here in Mos Pelgo with the kid a few weeks ago, helping me get rid of the krayt dragon...”

  
  


Vanth's not sure what compels him to blurt out his encounter with the Mandalorian to a stranger, but it gets her to listen. She may not trust him completely, but her lack of questioning shows that she believes he’s not lying to her in the moment. 

It’s enough to get her to tell her story and why she needs the Mandalorian’s help.

  
  


And maybe, just maybe, her story is all he needs to trust her just enough that the words “ I can help” leave him before he even comes up with a plan. 

_“Are you sure?”_

“I gotta prove to you that I’m a worthy ally right?”

_“Fair. And when the time comes, I’ll do the same.”_

He grins. “It’s a deal. Well, I guess I’ll see you in a few days Ma’am.”

  
  


_“Wait!”_

_“...Omera. You can call me Omera.”_


	4. Cobb Vanth's Guide to the Galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank everyone for their reviews and positivity! It's what really gets these updates out of me! ( other than my attraction to Timothy Olyphant of course :P)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Cobb Vanth's Guide to the Galaxy 

* * *

Between figuring out a deal with the Tuskens and the folks from Mos Pelgo compromise and cover for him in his absence, then convincing Peli Motto to loan him a ship ( “I better not see a single dent on it”), it takes Vanth a week to leave Tatooine. 

In his many decades, he’s never known anything other than the waves of sand and the extremes of hot days and cold nights. The lush greenery of Sorgan catches him off guard as he enters the atmosphere

  
  


It’s only after he lands he realizes he has no clue where the village is.

_ Shit. _

The map on the ship shows a common house not too far. Chances are someone there can point him in the right direction. 

  
  
  
  


Vanth can make the faint outline of a worn-down shack in front as he treks through the dense swamp like forests, the humidity of the air sticking to every part of him. 

He walks slower, sensing the unusual lack of sound or the comings and goings of customers. 

_ Now where is everybody? _

Vanth holds a hand over his holster, just in case as he sees the entrance. The door is wide open but it’s too dark to see. He squints and catches the faint outline of three shapes, moving closer and closer to the middle —

A stream of light shoots from the middle, a fight breaking between them —no, they all are fighting someone else. Someone smaller in the center, taking on all three like it’s a breeze.

  
  


_ Aw hell.  _

Vanth inches closer, blaster in hand. One is knocked out, the other is in the process of joining his friend. 

The third one is creeping behind, chair in hand, ready for a sneak attack. 

“Behind you!” Vanth’s ready to take the shot and —

Another blast from the small stranger does the job. 

_ He’s quick. _

The compliment only lasts a second in his thoughts as the stranger’s blaster is pointed at him now.

Vanth puts his blaster away and raises his hands.  _ Let's try some good ol' diplomacy here. _

The dust from the brawl is settling but he decides to talking a shot. " Listen I don't want any trouble, I just—"

“ You’re just late,  _ Marshal  _ .”

_ Well, shit. _

  
  


“The Mandalorian wasn’t kidding. You are a good shot.”


	5. Walk the Line

Walk the Line

* * *

Their journey back to the village is a quiet one, thankfully.

  
  


Vanth’s late arrival aside, she’s fuming at her own handling of diplomacy with the leaders of the townsfolk. Currently, unconscious on the floor of the common house.

_ So much for her brilliant suggestion to "talk it out" with them. _

Ever since her involvement in defeating the kratoonian raiders, the other villagers saw her as their leader. A protector amongst their own. Someone who knows how to fight.

  
  


_ That’s not who she is. That’s not who she wants to be. Not anymore.  _

  
  


Omera sighs. 

She notices Vanth stealing glances at her, not sure of what to say.

A selfish part of her did hope that Din would miraculously show up and save the day. That he would arrive, guns ablazing, the attention away from her. Just to give her that option to stay in the shadows again. 

_ But It’s not fair for Din to carry that burden. _

She looks at Vanth from the corner of her eye. 

_ It isn’t fair to him either.  _

  
  
  


“Not easy being in charge is it?” His voice cuts through the steady pace of their steps.

  
  


She looks at him, puzzled.  _ How did he—? _

  
  


He lets out a small cough. “There’s always something, you know? Small disagreements between neighbors, not enough water to go around,” he pauses turning to her, “maybe not enough krill to go around in your case, but it’s always something. When people look up to ya, they’re gonna be disappointed one way or another with what you do. But you do it anyway.” 

“...And why’s that?”

“Cause you know you can. Or at least you care enough to try.”

Omera stops. She turns to face him, her eyes taking note of how much older he is, the grey in his hair reaching to his roots. 

But most of all, she sees honesty in him. A little rough around the edges, sure. But a sincerity that matches the words he spoke just moments ago. 

  
  


And it’s just enough to convince her of his intention to help. 

  
  


_ The Mandalorian may not be here. But I am not alone. _

  
  


The corners of her mouth turn upwards. “You think we run out of krill?”

  
  


He lets out a small chuckle. “You’re the krill farmer. You tell me.”


	6. Take Care of Business

Take Care of Business

* * *

It stings to see the disappointment from everyone’s faces once she delivers the bad news. 

  
Even after Omera vouches for Vanth, Marshal of Mos Pelgo and trusted ally of Mandalorian who once saved their village before, the others simply go back to their homes for the night, now uninterested in anything else she has to say.

  
  
  


“Tough crowd.” Vanth sits at the other side of the table as she passes him a canteen of water. It’s dark out, with only the flame of a dim candle sitting between them. 

  
  


She sighs. “I don’t blame them. They knew the Mandalorian gave me the commlink, so they were fully expecting him to show up. Even after tensions started to escalate between us and the town, there was this hope that he’d come back and fix it.”

“And you?”

“What about me?”

  
  


“Didn’t you want him back too?”

  
  


It’s a loaded question, whether Vanth means it or not. 

  
  
  


_In the days of training leading up to defeating the klatoonians and the days leading up to his departure, she is sure there had been a connection between her and Din. The constant contemplation of the question 'What if he stayed' does nothing to shake whatever feelings that grew for him during his short visit._

_She's not going to admit that to anyone, let alone someone she just met._

  
  
  


"I really hoped that it was him who entered the common house today," is all she says before taking a swig of water. 

  
  


Vanth's watching her and she hopes the darkness of the room obscures her face well enough.

  
  


"No offense," she adds. 

  
  


"None taken."

  
  


He leans back in his chair, his eyes never leaving her.

"Well, If it makes you feel better, I was disappointed that it was you I was talking to instead of him."

_Ha._

  
  


"Well then," she sticks out her canteen, " we can toast to that at least: being disappointing seconds to the Mandalorian."

  
  


He chuckles. "..Sure. To disappointing seconds."


	7. Try Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got preoccupied with the holidays starting up but I'm back with my latest update.
> 
> Also, I'm you-girl-is-lovely on tumblr if anyone is interested in talking to me there!

Try Again

* * *

It takes him a few days to convince her to talk with the townsfolk leaders again. 

  
  


_ "It ain't gonna be pretty,” he walks beside her, carrying her empty baskets back to the fields. “They'll definitely try to rile you up and say you can't be reasoned with if you so much look at them funny."  _

  
  


_ Omera throws up her hands."Then why bother?"  _

  
  


_ "Cause you need to look like you're better than that."  _

_ She stops and looks at him like he sprouted another head. _

  
  


_ "Yeah, sure. Just a few days after I beat the sh–," Omera stops to glance at her daughter and her friends playing within earshot of where they were standing,"–you know.” _

  
  


_ "Exactly. It shows you're remorseful but firm. You don't want any trouble from them and they know now the consequences of crossing you. But you gotta play the part just right." _

  
  


_ She lets out an exasperated sigh and rubs her face. “Fine. I just hope you know you’re coming with me.” _

_ He grins, “ ‘Course. Who else is gonna play bad cop?” _


	8. I promise you it's a threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye, two updates in row! This one is a bit longer but I wanted to make sure I got all the right points across in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

I promise you it's a threat

* * *

It goes as well as he predicts; the village leaders prod and insult and though he sees the glint of anger in her eyes from his place in the corner of the common house, she keeps her cool. 

For a moment, it looks like she’s got it in the bag. 

Until the one in the middle opens his mouth again, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

  
  


“Why so invested in this?”

Vanth catches her jaw clench, biting back an impulse. _Good Girl._

  
  


“It is for the benefit of the town and my village—”

“But it _isn’t,_ ” the man interrupts, “ you are an outsider, arriving at Sorgan with a baby and a vague sob story to buy the sympathy of those villagers so you could stay.”

He moves closer to her, his voice getting louder with each step.

“And they were foolish enough to never ask more. They never questioned why someone who seemed so _vulnerable,_ was trained to shoot with quickness and accuracy. Hell, they didn’t ask why you resorted to violence when provoked just right.”

Vanth furrows his eyebrows, his eyes never leaving the scene unfolding before him. Omera’s face is down, but her clenched fists is all he needs to see to know that she’s seething. He takes a step closer too. 

  
  


“Who are you, Omera from _nowhere_?”

Vanth isn’t sure what happened next. One second, the man is towering over her. The next, he takes a step back the moment she raises her head to meet his eyes. 

  
  


“You’re right. I am from nowhere. Which makes it that much easier for me to _burn_ you to ash and no one will be the wiser. Now,” she takes a step forward, glancing at the other two, “ either you three agree to the negotiation or you will find yourselves as insignificant as a former death star. You have two days.”

Omera turns to leave, the weight of her threat hanging in the common house. 

  
  
  


It takes Vanth a few seconds to follow her out, “Omera, what—”

“ _Don’t._ “

“But—”

She turns around to look at him and it’s enough to shut him up. It’s enough to chill him. It’s cold enough to make him realize something he should’ve known this whole time.

_He doesn’t know a damn thing about her._


	9. How to inoffensively ask about someone's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I rewrote this so many times and the editing took just as long.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and support and just overall awesomeness.
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!

How to inoffensively ask about someone's past

* * *

"You look at her a lot. My mom, I mean." 

  
  


It’s her kid, standing behind him, as he packs up to return. 

He's not really sure what to say to that.

_The village leaders send word of their agreement to the negotiation the very next day after their second visit to the common house._

_The village cheers, touting the new allyship as the reason for this shift. Omera is all polite smiles and pleasantries, but Vanth can’t help but just keep his eyes on her. The darkness that shrouded him and the other three men is gone; he's just not sure where it went._

  
  


"Is that so, little lady?"

Winta sits herself in the chair next to him, "It's because she's hiding something, right?"

He pauses. _Kid's observant._

"What makes you think she's hiding?" 

  
  


"Because she doesn't talk about anything before Sorgan. Like nothing happened."

  
  
  


Another voice beats his next question. "Winta, why don't you go play with your friends and let Mr. Vanth pack his things?"

Omera stands right at the front, her arms crossed and a frown plastered on her face. 

How much she's heard, he's not sure. 

Winta jumps off and smiles up at him one last before running out.

  
  
  


Silence takes over as he tries to look busy and he sees her walk in and take an interest in everyplace except where he stood. 

  
  
  


"All packed?" 

"Uh- yeah, just about."

"Oh, good. That's… good."

  
  


Cue the quiet again.

  
  
  
  


"If you'd like, I can get you some food and spotchka for your journey pack."

  
  


_Damn. Hopin' for a better leeway than that._

"If it's no trouble, thank you."

  
  
  


Vanth throws his spare blaster in his bag before zipping it. No use pretending to pack anymore. 

  
  
  
  


_'Who are you, Omera from nowhere?'_

  
  


His curiosity might fuck up whatever little bond they have but he _needs_ to know.

  
  
  


"Listen," he starts to turn,"Omera, I–"

  
  


"I owe you an explanation." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Looks like he didn't really need to ask :P


	10. On a need to know basis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been a while but between traveling, Thanksgiving and working on other fics, I didn't have the chance to give this story the proper attention. I'm hoping to return to a regular upload schedule for the next few chapters but we'll see.
> 
> Again thank you for sticking with this fic!

On a need to know basis

* * *

Of all things she could say, he doesn't expect that. 

_Never fails to surprise me, this one._

  
  


It's quiet again as she opens and closes her mouth, like she's double guessing what she wants to say. 

  
  


"Look you don't need to –"

"I do, I–", she sighs, looking down.

  
  
  
  
  


She sighs. "Not everything. But just enough. Hopefully."

  
  
  


"I was raised by some very bad people. They sought abandoned children to do their dirty work. The moment Winta came into the picture I–I wanted her to know nothing of the life I've led. "

Her head is still down.

"I came to Sorgan to leave my past, to live a quiet life. For both of us. But the moment trouble showed up, I found myself back to where I was before– at the forefront of a battle. Taking charge. "

  
  


She looks up at him. " And you knew that the moment we met."

  
  


"Lucky guess."

The corner of her mouth turns up a little. 

  
  


"It's easy to fall into old .. techniques. Tricks. Because I've made them work. But this. This is new." 

  
  


She pauses.

"I need your help. To do right by my people and my daughter. And I know I have no right to demand anything of you and I barely even gave you an explanation about who I am –"

  
  
  


"Not everything. But just enough." 

  
  


Seeing her confused, Vanth decides to add a little clarity.

"Yes. I'll help."

  
  


And he's not sure what made him agree but the widening smile on her face is all it takes to stop questioning himself.


	11. Help Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter but I hope you all enjoy! :D

Help Wanted

* * *

He’s not sure when there got to be too many kids at the school, but its too late for him to think about that while Vares chews him out about not having a second teacher to take on some of the load. 

  
  


“ I need some help at least for a month so I can get some of the older ones to get a handle on radar technology.”

Vanth sighs. “ Couldn’t anyone else help out? Put a couple of notices up, get a rotational schedule with the other. “

The other man shakes his head. “ I need someone with full focus on taking care of the younger ones. They get distracted and the moment no one’s looking, all hell breaks loose.”

  
  


Vares gets up to leave. “ I’ll leave you and your Spotchka to think up a right solution.”

  
  


And it’s only then, at the mention of his homemade drink, is Vanth reminded that it’s been a good two weeks since his return from Sorgan. 

  
  


No call from Omera since then either. And he’s not sure if calling to exchange pleasantries would be acceptable. 

Or heck, maybe in a more relaxed state, she’s willing to share more about her. Anything really, he’s been itching to know. 

  
  


But help for the school. It’s no krayt dragon or attempts at diplomacy. But it is a problem he’s facing.

_And what are allies for anyway?_


	12. Incognito

Incognito

* * *

_ "Marshal , good to hear from you."  _

_ "What are you doing for the next month and a half?"  _

  
  


_ "..Excuse me?" _

  
  


Omera tells him she's not sure if she'd be the right person to teach but the more she talks to her people, it starts to look like she's the only one who can, logically. 

  
  


_ It remains the one bright spot from her previous life. Taking care of the children who came after her, telling them stories, teaching what little she could. In between her missions and her sorrow. _

  
  


Tatooine is known and familiar. The exposure there may end up following her back to Sorgan.

  
  


To Winta.

  
  


She bites her lip. 

An ally is an ally and he's asking her for help. 

  
  


There's just one condition. 

  
  
  


She picks up the commlink.

  
  
  


_ "Omera, I was just about to–" _

  
  


"One month is all I can spare."

  
  


He laughs on the other end.  _ "Fair enough." _

  
  


She doesn't respond immediately. 

  
  


_ "... And?" _

  
  
  


Omera knows better than to pretend with him.

  
  
  


"I need an alias. And your help to keep it intact."


End file.
